


Absence makes the heart grow fonder

by PhantomxWolf



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred F. Jones - Freeform, Arthur Kirkland - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Short, UKUS, USUK - Freeform, USUKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomxWolf/pseuds/PhantomxWolf
Summary: Alfred arrives home after a relatively long period away and allows Arthur to realize that absence makes the heart grow fonder
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	Absence makes the heart grow fonder

**Author's Note:**

> Just some quick little scene I wrote and posted to Tumblr. Enjoy! When I say short really short. But I didn't post it here and decided to

He inhaled slowly, catching the smell of sea salt in the others scent as he nuzzled into the crook of his lover's neck. It was faint, not strong enough to be putrid or overpowering but still enough to stir wondrous images in his head.

_The breeze raking its tendrilous fingers through the sea grass rooted to the dunes, shifting the landscape and painstakingly shaping it to mother nature's demands. Shadows dancing along the grains underneath distorting the dark images of seagulls overhead with their immistakable cries piercing the air. Willets far more shy then their ancestral cousin part the grasses in which they nest. Broken shells decorate the shore closest to the ever lapping water. The ocean itself both roaring and lulling, contradictory in nature just as they are themselves._

Alfred's scent reminded him of home in every sense of the word. Both because of the person it belonged to and because it reminded him of the island in which he was born.

"Hey Art" The warm tone that greeted him soaked into his very being.

Normally he detested the nickname however the under the circumstances he decided to let it go. Absence makes the heart grow fonder eh? Now he was painfully aware of the truth layered underneath those words.

"Welcome home Alfred."


End file.
